Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to iris matching and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing iris preprocessing, coding and biometric matching.
Description of the Related Art
Current iris recognition-based biometric devices impose strict requirements on the image capture process in order to meet the needs of iris biometric analysis. No methods exist to make use of iris biometric information that does not meet these strict requirements. For example, images captured of downward cast eyes, eyes at oblique angles to a capturing device, or in differing light conditions often cannot be matched by current iris matching systems. Current iris biometric applications therefore must tailor image capture to existing processing.
Therefore there is a need for a biometric iris matching system that processes a wide range of available iris data to achieve accurate biometric results.